User blog:Mrob27/How to escape from block builder deluxe
The lunacraft forums have recently been abuzz with this question. The following post by the intrepid A Wikia contributor sums it up nicely: :I'm stuck at this stupid block builder deluxe does anyone know how to get past it? There are three reasons why you might be asking this question: #You paid $1.99 for the rip-off app "Mooncraft: Build Blocks". Sorry, but it's a hoax. The screen shots are images taken from Minecraft, but the actual game is a simple "block stacking" game. Delete the app, and stop buying stuff where 95% of the people gave it a 1-star rating. #You got some other video game like "Bob The Builder Deluxe", or "John Deere American Builder Deluxe", but fell asleep while playing and woke up to find someone had shoved an iPad in front of your face. Sorry, but I can't help you there, it was all a bad dream. Wipe the drool off your iPad and put on some clean clothes. #You downloaded mooncraft or lunacraft on the iTunes App Store, and you've been running around for days trying to find your way out of this never-ending '''living hell' '' of blocks. This blog's for you, read on! The Problem When playing lunacraft, one will often find himself surrounded by blocks: :Blocky plants, blocky buildings, blocky hills ... blockz iz my world :Ghostly blocks lurk in the shadows, waiting to catch me off guard :My God, It's Full of Blocks! :Armies of blocks massing for battle These blocks, while inviting, are also a trap. It's a trap! Yeah, just like that. Sure, you can drill blocks away, and you can move blocks around and even make vast warrens of tunnels and buildings out of blocks: :vast blocky networks of blocky tunnels The problem is, that no matter how much you dig, it's '''still all blocks!!!' '' This, in a nutshell, is the "block builder deluxe" problem. Escape, step 1 To escape from the interminable nightmare that is block builder deluxe, the first thing you should do is hit the little tiny gray rectangle in the bottom-right of your screen. It has two "^" symbols on it. See that? The "^^" mean "this way out", but I bet you didn't even notice it. When you hit the little gray "^^" box, you'll get this: I can just hear you now: :Oh no!!! More blocks? How's that supposed to help?!? Yes, it's true, that now we have covered the block world with a whole wall of little blocks. But these little blocks are flat, and they don't move around too much, unless you touch them, but of course you shouldn't do that. Once the wall of flat blocks has been erected, you are ready for step 2. Escape, step 2 Now hit the Ⓘ symbol (the little "i" in a circle) in the upper-right. You'll be presented with a dizzying array of options: :Now we've got options Do not be alarmed. Escape is nigh upon us. See where it says "SAVE AND EXIT"? ::Don't do it!!! That's right, it's just a trick. The blocks want to be saved. That means they are valuable. That's psychological manipulation, and we're not going to fall for that. Instead, find the little round button near one end of the screen. It's the only button on the entire front of the iPad, and it's so powerful that Apple sued Samsung over it. It looks like this: :The real escape button, deceptively looks like another block They really don't want you to hit this button. In fact, they drew a little white box -- a BLOCK -- on the button just to try to scare you away. But you're going to hit it, because it's the only way out. Close your eyes if you need to, and find the button by sense of touch. (Fun fact: in the Apple - Samsung trial, one witness reported that they referred to this button as the iPad's "belly button", and noted that "It's an innie". Yup, the iPad has a belly button. That's something you'll never un-see. But we digress...) The 2-D Block World If you're still with us, you'll now be presented with this: :The not-quite-so-deluxe, two-dimensional block world Yep, it's another block world! In this one, all the blocks are flat. This block world is even harder to escape than the three-dimensional one we just vanquished. Just as in lunacraft, this block world also has tools to add and destroy blocks, to combine blocks together, and to move blocks around. And it's very addictive -- people will pay a lot of real money to buy new blocks, just so they can have more blocks to push around their screens. So you escaped from the lunacraft block builder, only to be immersed in another. What do we do now? Escape, step 3 Throw your iPad under a moving train. Problem solved. Category:Blog posts